


Emiya x Cú

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate (Yaoi) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: So this is a very unique and specific request.  As such, it will be published in stages within the same story.  That way I can ensure the story meets expectations as this content is not an area i know a lot about.  I have also added visuals though I don’t normally to keep the content pure.  If they don’t work I will try to fix them.





	1. Desperate

"1 hour, that's it.Then she's going to be back from whatever she's doing."Emiya growled at Cú as he slammed him against the door before locking it. 

 

"Then I guess we better make it count."Cú purred as he slid his fingers under Emiya's shroud and slowly slid it off his shoulders as he slid down his torso trailing kisses all the way. 

 

"Fuck your foreplay, you've done enough of that all week."Emiya dematerialized his armor, braced one arm against the door and, placing the other hand on Cú's head, shoved him down so he was eye level with his painful erection. 

 

Backtracking to the beginning of the week......

 

Between 2 singularities, weapons training, mage training, and boring sex with Master (because the only way for them to get mana back quick was to sleep with Master) Cú and Emiyahad only had fleeting moments here and there "together".

 

Cú, being the cheeky bastard that he is, never wasted a single one.When they had been in the mess hall together, Cú had graphically assaulted his silverware with his tongue, making sure to suck on his fork and spoon just loud enough to be suggestive.He also licked whatever was on his knife (and fingers) slowly on all sides even if he barely got them dirty. 

 

In training he made sure to train topless anytime Emiya was around making sure to pour any water on himself he could find every chance he got and not dry off so the water ran down every divot, crevice and outline.He knew damn well how fucking hot the "wet dog" look looked on him as he unclippedhis hair and ran his fingers through it several times before re-clipping it.

 

He also leaned on and over every surface he could every chance he could forcing Emiya to think about nothing but taking him like the little bitch he was from behind. 

 

By weeks end it was all Emiya could do not to ravage him wherever he found him. 

 

Back to present.......

 

"Mmmm you're no fun."Cú slid his hands up the back of Emiya's legs before digging them painfully into his ass cheeks as he licked up and down Emiyad's twitching shaft. 

 

"God damnit Cú."Emiya said through clenched teeth seething with frustration."I'm throwing you a fucking bone here now FUCKING TAKE IT!"Then he grips the back of Cú's hair and pulls him away from his dick so his lips are in front of Emiya'stip that is seeping precum.

 

Cú smiles and sticks his tongue out to lap at the fluids building on the bulb. 

 

Emiya groans in frustration.If he wasn't worried about stabbing Cú in the eye, he would have slammed his hips into those lips forcing Cú to take all of him.He needed to feel those lips around him, on him.It was hard enough not having the time to see Cú, but to also have to be intimate with Master only increased his sexual discomfort. 

 

"My poor Em.Shall I take care of that for you?"That's when Cú turns his beautiful, pleading red eyes on Emiya as he licks his lips. 

 

"Fuck Cú, be a good boy and blow me like only you can." 

 

Cú hums."What else can only I do for you Em?"

 

And there it was.The reason Cú had done all of this.He was desperate to have Em tell him he was all he wanted, all he needed, and didn't want anyone else.He knew Cú hated knowing Em had to fuck his Master, but he hadn'trealized how upsetting it was for him emotionally. 

 

Emiya takes his hand out of Cú's hair and runs it across his cheek."Why don't you come get on top of me as I lay down on the bed and I'll show you what only you can do for me.

 

"You promise?"Cú said with a little more enthusiasm than Emiya had anticipated. 

 

He placed his hand under Cú's chin and guided him up and into a passionate kiss as he backed them to the bed.Once Em hit the frame, he released Cú's lips and lay down on the bed before beckoning Cú to join him. 

 

Cú blushed before dematerializing his clothes and joining Emiya, who pulls him into his arms as he whispers into his ear."You are the only one who turns me on as you say my name, a moaning mess, while I suck your dick and penetrate your ass."

 

Then Emiya shoves Cú up his body, taking his dick in his mouth as he sticks two fingers in his ass, fucking him from both ends.

 

The screams of pleasure that escape Cú's lips, the fact that he was on his hands and knees being dominated by him were both things Emiya knew Cú secretly craved to have him do. 

 

"Is this what you wanted?"Emiya whispered as he raised his lips to lick and suck Cú's nipple.

 

Cú whimpered as his hips ride Emiya's fingers."Em...." he leans down closer to his ear "......fuck me please."His voice is so needy as his teeth clamp down on Emiya's neck.

 

Removing his fingers, Emiya grabs the back of Cú's head and kisses him roughly before rolling him onto his back. 

 

"Give it here a second."Cú says panting slightly. 

 

Emiya complies, groaning loudly as Cú lubricates his shaft with his mouth, not missing a chance to caress it sensually with his tongue.

 

"Fuck Cú I won't last if you do that."

 

Cú releases him sloppily making sure he is dripping wet so he can easily slide inside. 

 

Emiya kisses him again befor biting down his neck as he gently slides inside, making sure to wrap his hand around Cú's shaft and begin sliding it up and down in sync with his hips. 

 

Cú wraps his arms and legs around Emiya, trying to get him to penetrate him deeper."Em.....I missed you.I hate......not being able to see you and be with you."His hands dig into his back as he licks and whines against Emiya's neck."I've tried so hard......to get you to pay attention to me all week."He captures Em's lower lip and sucks on it before sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

 

"How the hell was I supposed to pay attention to anything else you ass."Emiya growls as he releases Cú's lips and nips at his neck under his jaw, all the while continuing to slide in and out of him at a faster pace. 

 

"Don't ever.....pay attention to.....anyone else." He gasps as Emiya slams into him once before pulling one leg over his shoulder, forcing Cú into a slightly more submissive position. 

 

"Like that could ever happen."Emiya moans deeply as he can feel himself reaching climax. 

 

Cu's face begins to flush with his own release coming.Taking his hand and covering it with saliva he removes Emiya's from his shaft. 

 

"Let me do it.You just ......fuck me harder and watch me cum for you.Let me show you.....what you do to me."

 

With two hands planted on either side of Cú, Emiya begins to tam into him faster and harder as he stares into his needy eyes.

 

"Em....." Cú's voice calls out riddled with insecurity as his climax slams into him "....I love....you."Then his back arches and he closes his eyes as intense pleasure washes over him. 

 

The sight of Cú wrapped in the pleasure he gave him, sent Emiya over the edge as he pumps into Cú one final time, wrapping an arm around his lower back as it arches into him, holding him for a moment until they come down from their high. 

 

As the euphoria subsides, Em leans down to nuzzle Cú's ear causing Cú to blush before he turns his body into Emiya's chest.

 

Lacing his fingers with Cú's, Emiya smiles before kissing him gently."I love you too you selfish, spoiled Lancer." 

 

Cú sighs dejectedly."How much time do we have?

 

"Who knows, who cares.Let them come find us or better yet, waste a command seal summoning us.Won't they get a surprise."Then he leans in and kisses Cú over and over, savoring the taste of his lips."I missed you too idiot."

 

Cú smiles before leaning into his chest. 

 

"You're also pretty hot when you are desperate you know."

 

Cú blushes profusely in embarrassment. 

 

Emiya brings his lips to his ear again."You should be like this more often.It's a huge turn on."Then he starts kissing down Cú's body ready to have him panting and squirming in desperation for as long as he can have him.


	2. Humiliate Me: Emiya x Cú/Cú x Gil x Achi x Sig x Leo x Ozy x Gawain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very unique and specific request. As such, it will be published in stages within the same story. That way I can ensure the story meets expectations as this content is not an area i know a lot about. I have also added visuals though I don’t normally to keep the content pure. If they don’t work I will try to fix them.

<https://pin.it/5sqfx6k4qg4d5d>

<https://www.deviantart.com/than-wa/art/Cu-chulainn-Punishment-693526176>

This was an AO3 request that involves humiliation and BDSM.  It is more graphic but not violent.  Don't read if that isn't your thing because it wasn't mine and it was tough to write (though I accept almost any challenge).

 

Emiya knew when he got involved with Cú that he was a horny son of a bitch.He also knew that he had both been with most of Chaldeas fuckable populace sexually as well as dropped said populace when he got bored or the sex proved dull. 

 

All of Chaldea, except apparently Emiya, also knew that Cú was madly in love with Emiya and that the only reason he had been around, was because he hadn't been able to snag the gorgeous archer.Would you believe he was actually shy and needy around Em before they got together?

 

That being said, Emiya constantly worried that Cú would lose interest.It kept him up at night and slowly began affecting how he showed affection to him.Where Emiya used to be all love and affection with a little bit of shyness at how bold Cú was when he wanted a piece of ass, he now had a twist of sadism born from fear and self loathing.

 

"Your eyes wandered again you selfish little bitch." Emiya said through a sneer as he leaned down to look into Cú's face as he knelt bound in a red rope in the Japanese bondage style, naked, a speculum inserted and his legs spread at the ankle with a spreader bar."Do you have anything to say for yourself?"He cooed, knowing full well the ball gag prevented Cú from saying anything except the whimpers and muffled cries Emiya desperately needed to hear. 

 

Cú's eyes softened in anguish and despair mixed with need as he whimpered up at the man dominating him. 

 

"Do you need another dick that badly that you would blatantly rub it in my face?"Emiya reaches down and played with the ball lock at Cú's groin making sure to not touch him in a sexual manner. 

 

Cú shook his head back an forthas he looked pleadingly at Emiya, his attempts to throw himself against him failing as he reached the end of the rope tethered behind him. 

 

"Well I don't believe you.So starting tomorrow for the next 7 days, you are going to be filled with 7 different men who have permission to fulfill their sexual fantasies with your mangy body while I watch in disgust to make sure your dirty little needs are fucked out of you."Emiya reaches down and harshly cranes Cú's neck to the side by the hair."When they are done you better come back to me begging like the dog you are."

 

Then Emiya disrobes from the waist down before walking around Cú, pushing him harshly down on the ground and penetrating him from behind, fucking him senseless.

 

When Emiya is finished, he rises and materializes his clothes."I will be the first and last to take you.That way you know who you belong to." He whispers in Cú's ear as he removes all the equipment before disappearing, leaving Cú in the room by himself as the door locks from the outside.

 

Day 1

 

 

"So you are telling me I get to do whatever I want with him so long as you watch?And no safe words?"Gil asks with a tone that suggests he is waiting for the catch.

 

"That is correct.All I want is him able to look at me constantly.I also have the right to change the rules at a whim."

 

"You do realize there isn't anything between that mongrel and I right?"

 

"But there was.....and for all I know he could still secretly want it.That's why I want you to fuck it out of him."

 

Gil smirks."Don't blame me if he comes running back after he realizes how unattractive your insecurity is because I'm sure it's made you a bore in bed."

 

"Just do what I asked and save that shitty mouth for the playroom."Em says tight lipped, his anxiety escalating.

 

Then Em unlocks the door and the two enter.

 

——————————

 

The Rules:

    1. Be in the room by 10 A.M.

    2. Be kneeling naked

    3. Shower before coming and after the session is over

    4. Always be looking at Emiya unless told otherwise

    5. There are no safe words

 

They seemed simple, but the lack of a safe word meant it wasn't up to Cú.That didn't really bother him overly much.What bothered him was having Emiya watch.Though he loved Emiya watching him as he pleasured himself and denied him, he didn't like the idea of Emiya finding out the real reasons he had left his last relationships.Cú knew Emiya loved him immensely, and even as his sadism kicked in, Cú never saw a reason to leave him like he had the others.Emiya's was a learned behavior while the others were either just sick, cruel or skeezy perverts.No matter how far Em went off the deep end, their sessions always ended with the most passionate sex he had ever had, not to mention Em never physically hurt him like the others had.Even Em's cruel words were just a reflection of his inner turmoil. 

 

So he sat there in front of a high backed chair, surrounded by drawers of toys, a shower, a sink and a bed, watching the door as it opened hoping against hope today would be over soon.

 

———————————

 

Emiya entered first, followed a few seconds later by Gil.Cú traced his every step with his eyes, watching as Emiya drew closer.When Emiya stopped next to him, their eyes still locked, Cú reached out to his lover mentally.

 

"Please Em.....I'm a good boy."

 

Em just stood there staring before walking around Cú, taking in his nakedness, then walked to the chair and sat down. 

 

"It seems your master has put you out Mutt."Then portals appear behind each of Cú's arms and legs as well as his neck."Looks like I'm gonna have to tie you don't so you don't escape."Then Gil's chains shoot out the portals and intertwine around Cú's body in the same Japanese binding style Emiya used the day before. 

 

"If you ever wondered where he acquired a taste for binding...." Gil signaled for the chains to tighten, locking Cú in place before bringing him to a standing position "this would be it.The thing about my bondage is, I don't need half the toys you do to get the same effect."That's when a thinner chain ejects from the floor between and slightly behind Cú's legs to wrap around his cock and balls.

 

Emiya can see the anticipated pleasure in Cú's eyes as the cold metal wraps twice creating an adjustable crotch rope tie.

 

"It's been a long time Cú."Gil whispers in his ear as his fingers trace along the chains across his chest and around his groin."I should make you pay for thinking there was better out there than me."

 

Then Gil turns and walks to the bed causing the portals so slowly pull Cú backwards with him.Emiya can see that the friction of the chains at Cú's groin are starting to turn him on as he walks, but their eyes stay locked as Cú is first lead to the bed and then guided backwards into it so he kneels on it. 

 

Taking lube out of the night stand next to the bed, Gil positions himself, now naked, behind Cú before lacing his hand around the Lancer and applying the lube to his hardening member. 

 

"Still such an eager mutt, letting anyone touch you so long as they give you attention.Such a dirty boy."Once Cú’s cock is covered, allowing the chains to move freely along its length when needed, he slightly coats his balls as well, tugging and caressing them in between sliding his finger underneath the chains. 

 

Cú's breathing increases and he bites his lip trying not to let any noises of satisfaction escape.

 

"Now slave, it's time to service your Master."

 

Gil lies down as the chains separate Cú's legs before they force him to walk on his knees backwards until his hips line up with Gil's. Next his hands are pulled together and bound before being raised over his head. 

 

"You still look like a beautiful woman from behind Cú.It's so easy to believe you aren't a worthless, sex crazed piece of shit."Gil placed his hand along his own engorged shaft, using the remaining lube to ensure there is no resistance. 

 

When he is satisfied he is coated enough, he wraps his fingers around Cú's hips and brings his ass down, penetrating him with just the tip.

 

"Still so tight.Does Archer not use you properly?"Then he slams him down, causing Cú's back to arch and a soundless scream to escape his lips as his prostrate feels the full force of Gil's thrust at the same time the bottom wrap of the chain around Cú's cock tightens like a cock ring, cutting off blood flow for a moment. 

 

"Tell me.....what does Archer do to elicit so many tiers of pleasure from you?It is my understanding he doesn't even use his chains that he copied from me.Are they...." Then the chains slowly lift Cú up "....inferior to mine since they are copies so they don't work?”He growls as he slams Cú's hips back down, causing the chain on Cú's cock to go slack and slide up his member before constricting again at the base as he slams into Gil's hips. 

 

No longer able to contain them, the moans and whimpers pour out of Cú as he looks into Emiya's eyes with moist irises half hooded in rising ecstasy. 

 

"I will take that as a yes."He purrs as he increases the pace. 

 

Within moments he can tell Cú is close to orgasm.Timing it just right, within moments before Cú climaxes, Gil tightens the chain around his cock and throat.

 

This is why Cú left him.Gil loves suffocation play and sometimes took it too far.

 

Rising so Cú's back was against his chest, Gil began stroking Cú's cock at a fast pace.Given the restriction at its base, Gil's ministrations where a delicate balance between pleasure and pain, though more pain as Cú's breathing became more and more ragged. 

 

Even though Cú knew there was no point in struggling, he reached for the chain at his throat trying to release it.

 

"That's it.....struggle for me."The chain at his throat raised his chin up slightly making it even harder to breathe.Cú's chest ached as his lungs struggled to capture enough air and his cock throbbed painfully from all the blood that was cut off.He tried to maintain eye contact with Emiya, but it was hard enough fighting to stay awake as he felt his vision start to fade. 

 

"Yes ....that's it....suffer....suffer as I punish you for even thinking I didn't own a part of you."Gil whispered in pants as he continued to ram into Cú's ass.

 

Then just before Cú would have blacked out, Gil achieved release and the chains disappeared causing Cú to fall forward on wobbly arms as Gil braced against his back.

 

After a few moments, Gil leaned back and pulled out."Still just as good as it used to be."Then Gil slaps Cú's ass."Your Master can finish you unless he's worried about being sloppy seconds."

 

Emiya doesn't even look at Gil as he dresses and leaves.He just stares at Cú as he struggles to stabilize his breathing on the bed, one eye partially open trying to look up at him. 

 

They stay this way until Cú can breathe normally and rises to a kneeling position again.

 

After several moments of silence, Emiya rises."Did you enjoy him humiliating us both?"He asks sharply. 

 

Cú shakes his head no.As Emiya comes to stand in front of him.

 

"That's funny, because you certainly enjoyed how most of it felt."

 

Cú blushes and turns his head away in shame, only to have Emiya grab him by his hair and yank his head so his eyes can't look anywhere else but at him. 

 

"If you enjoyed it so much, why didn't you stay?"Emiya's face is now inches from Cú's.

 

"Love shouldn't be painful and I didn't love him but his love was painful."

 

Emiya growls as he sees the love and affection in Cú's eyes.Angry with himself, he pushes Cú away from him before walking to the shelf where the restraints are kept.Grabbing a pair of cuffs that are attached together with 6" rope, the Dominator (a male sex toy that comprises of an electro bondage penis and ball cage - not its real name FYI) and a ribbed stainless steel penis plug, Emiya walks over to Cú and lys them in front of him as he visibly shudders."Go shower."

 

Cú does as he is told, trying not to fondle himself in anticipation of what is to come. 

 

When he comes back, he kneels in front of Emiya, a needy look in his eyes. 

 

"You better still want me you fucking cock slut."Emiya snarls before walking behind Cú and binding his hands in front of him.

 

"Don't even think about moving your filthy hands from where they are.You haven't earned the right to touch me."

 

Cú's breathing elevates as Emiya takes his hands and places then behind his head.Once they are secured in place, Emiya reaches down and gently placed the Dominator over Cú's cock and balls."Scream like the bitch that you are."Then his clothes are gone as he turns on the shock to medium before inserting his cock deep inside Cú's ass, wrapping his free arm around Cú's torso so he can't jerk off of him. 

 

The pleasure of penetration mixed with the vibration and shock on his genitalia causes Cú to double over and shake in silent pleasure. 

 

Capitalizing on the opportunity, Emiya releases his hand and captures the penis plug before sliding out a little. 

 

There is no warning, no gentle introduction.In one successive motion, Emiya ups the shock as he penetrates deeply and inserts the penis plug causing tears to form at the edge of Cú's eyes as his body tried to crumple and convulse on the bed. 

 

"That's it....beg me to end it....beg me to take you."

 

Few accepted that sex toys were weapons of pleasure and seeing as Emiya was a master of weapons, his ability to keep his prey at the brink of ecstasy had no rival. 

 

Just as Cú was ready to cum, Emiya would shock him at full, dulling his need to orgasm long enough that they would need to start again slowly. 

 

After 3 denied orgasms Cú was sweating, panting, begging.

 

"Please daddy.....I need it....fill me....". Bringing his hips into Emiya's as he turned his head in a feeble attempt to capture his lips, as he pleadedfor release. 

 

"Are you going to enjoy all the others as much as you do me?"Emiya slides Cú slowly up and down his shaft as he shocks him again.

 

"Never as much as you....please...."

 

"You better keep your word.You're my little cock slut, not theirs."

 

Then Emiya increases the shock as he pumps into Cú harder, hitting his prostrate with each deep thrust as his other hand takes the end of the penis plug and carefully allows it to slip in and out of Cú's urethra in time with his penetration. 

 

Cú cums almost instantly as Emiya pulls the penis plug out, shaking violently before collapsing against Emiya, who releases inside him at the intensity of the orgasm he has given his lover. 

 

They sit there on the bed as their high dissolves, Emiya gently stroking his torso.When Cú has stabilized, Emiya reaches up and removes the cuffs before reaching down to remove the penis cage.

 

"That's enough for today."He says gently in Cú's ear. 

 

Cú turns and looks Emiya in the eye."When this is all over, it's my turn to show just you what my love is like."

 

Emiya's eyes go wide as he blushes. 

 

"Don't get any ideas daddy, that's my job."Then Cú winks before pushing Emiya down so he can enjoy his favorite part of after sex with Emiya, milking him with his lips for all he's worth.Or at least until he wants to go again.

 

 

                        Day 2

 

There was a primal anger in Cú's eyes as Achilles entered the room day two. 

 

"My beautiful Lain...it's been a while...”He walks up to Cú with a smirk as he reaches his hand out and touched the tips of his fingers to the underside of Cú's chin, forcing him to tilt it up so Cú has to look him in the eye instead of Emiya, a dangerous move "...my goddess, my muse."

 

Then Cú jerks his head and returns his gaze to Emiya."

 

"Heh."Achilles stands there a moment, just staring at Cú before reaching out and caressing his cheek."Never fear my dear Breseis...” Then he walks over to the cabinets, pulling out several articles before walking back to Cú, stopping when he faces his back."...we shall reenact the story of how your beauty destroyed men and cities."Then Achilles places a human pony harness with bit gag and reins over Cú's head, before smacking his ass (the signal for him to raise his hind end) and placing a pony tail harness on him.

 

"We shall start...” Achilles walks to Cú's left, before mounting "...from my grand entrance at Troy."When he is properly seated, and Cú has adjusted on his hands and knees to support his weight, Achilles reaches back and smacks his ass, making him walk forward. 

 

Achilles left nothing out in his re-enactment of the battle of Troy.Harshly pulling on the reins to avoid a slash here or "spurring" Cú forward as he charged an enemy, Achilles made sure his actions were lifelike, or as much so as this fractured fairytale could be. 

 

"Patroclus, dressed in my armor, comes to the aid of the Greeks almost overwhelmed. The Trojans believing he was me, deceived by weapons, escaped, chased beneath the walls of Troy. In the new scrum, Hector killed Patroclus and donned my armor.The Greeks retire back to the Scamander pursued by Hector. I, advised of the death of my friend, intervened in battle, overwhelmed by my anger and the Trojans are soon forced to wade the river just crossed. The spirit of the river, meanwhile disgusted by the blood shed by the Trojans due to my endeavors, causes a flood which slows the Greek advance, allowing the Trojans to withdraw within the walls."

 

At this point Achilles dramatically dismounts and pretends to duel with Hector.

 

"It is here that I kill Hector and mark a turning point in the battle."Then he bows before turning to Cú.

 

"What happens next, was never written down in history."Achilles walks up to Cù and first removes his bridle, before walking past and then behind him to remove his tail.With the "falsies" removed, Achilles reaches into a hidden pocket before removing the cohesive tape.Tearing it off in big strips, he begins talking again.

 

"It is the story or my reunion with my wife, who started my involvement in the war as well as me forfeiting my life."

 

Then Achilles takes Cú's limp cock (mind you he is still kneeling) and begins tucking it under him before taping it in a way that makes it look like Cú is a woman.

 

Once taped, Achilles releases Cú's hair from its clip allowing it to cascade down. 

 

"Ah my beautiful Briseus." Achilles sighs out."Shall we tell the story of the love we shared the night before my death?"

 

Achilles kneels behind Cú before pulling him into his lap.Gathering his wrists in one hand, Achilles removed his red scarf and ties them together before making them both rise as he leads them towards the bed. 

 

At the edge of the mattress, Achilles lays Cú head first, and leaning off, the foot of the bed so he can look at Emiya.  Once he is on his back, Achilles positions himself in between Cú's legs, before materializing his spear and, placing the center of it in Cú's bound hands, lifts and ties his legs spread open to each side of the Spears shaft. 

 

With Cú bound, Achilles removes his armor and penetrates Cú without any prep or assistance as he leans down and bites his nipple. 

 

"Your cries for me always did assuage my fears that your love for Agamemnon superseded mine." 

 

Cú had no way to brace against Achilles thrusts not anyway to protect himself from the depth of his delusion.  Though Achilles set a slow pace, his pleasure soon striped him of his remaining decency.

 

"Brie....tell me my devotion to you is what kept you mine?"His breathing is heavy and his eyes are full of pain. 

 

Cú just continues to lean his head back, the tears caused from Achilles harsh penetration dried with streaks down his face, as he maintains eye contact with Emiya who dispassionately watches. 

 

When Cú doesn't fulfill his role, Achilles' face goes dark."How is it you cannot tell me of our love?"His fingers dig into Cú's inner thighs."Did he love you with the depth I did?Or did he make you his slave?"Then the spear is gone and Achilles unbinds Cú before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the dresser, where he puts him in a female Ancient Greek toga fastening a space collar to his neck and manacles to his hands and feet that are connected by 6" of detachable chain. 

 

"Is this what you prefer you slut!"Instead of my loving arms you drag me into a war that bleeds me to death before discarding me like I did Hector!"

 

Then taking Cú by the chain at his hands, he drags him to rings in the floor.Pulling him down, so his cheek has to rest on the floor facing Emiya, Achilles removes the chain and locks his arms out to the sides with no slack.He then locks his legs spread apart as far as they can go kneeling without creating too great a height discrepancy or damaging muscle. 

 

Once positioned, Achilles lifts up the toga in the back and flings it over Cú's back before penetrating him harshly on his knees. 

 

"If being his slave was enjoyable to you, then I shall treat you in the same way, taking what I want and leaving you with nothing."He growls in anger as his thrusts increase and his fingers dig into Cú's ass and hips. 

 

Achilles takes him fast and hard before pulling out and cuming all over his ass and back.

 

When his high is done, he stands and dresses before walking towards the door leaving Cú still chained and sullied. 

 

"I fought and died for you.The least you could have done is loved me until it was all over."

 

Then he left, never winning the battle against Troy or his heart. 

 

         

                       Day 3

 

Note: I've torn myself up trying to fit Siggy into this realm of depravity and the ONLY WAY I can see to do it is to have him embarrass Cú, who doesn't like taking charge, by having him make demands of him.If we stick to the frame work listed below about Siggy....

 

\- his self-esteem is always negative

 

-that he "obeys his cowardly Master, even if he is forced to unwillingly shackle himself and is forbidden to speak by necessity because no command will burden him if it leads to fulfilling his own wish that he couldn't fulfill during his lifetime. 

 

-His personality is truly that of a noble knight

 

-he is reticent and modest

 

-He is the type to talk with a simple, unsophisticated tone and hold back his words to the absolute minimum needed. That is the foundation of his personality, and it deepened the antagonism between him and his Master

 

-Although taciturn, his passions run deep

 

-Siegfried has a reserved attitude, but as a matter of fact, there is a side to him more stubborn than anyone else regarding his own personal principles that is demonstrated even to his own Master. Although he will normally listen to anything said no matter what it is, he has this one line of thought where he will not retreat even one step back even when a Command Spell is used

 

-in situations where he is left to problems that will affect his principles, no matter how much a favorable relationship is built between himself and his Master, it seems he will stubbornly not listen to anything said by the Master.

 

-his principles are extremely humane and respectable, and if he has a good-willed Master, it is expected for one to be able to build up a relationship of mutual trust with him without any troubles to an extent

 

......it seems him being the one demanding favors instead of enacting them on Cú keeps him pure to his nature while still falling within the ability to humiliate.

 

Maybe not what was originally envisionedbut I think it works.

 

****above content taken from Type-Moon

 

——————————————

 

When Siegfried entered the room the next morning, Emiya was surprised to see Cú squirming in discomfort as the Saber looked on with a straight face. 

 

Emiya watched with curiosity as the Saber walked up to Cú, who was shifting on his knees and begging Emiya with his eyes,  clearly wishing to be anywhere else. 

 

"Please Em, Ill do whatever you want, just don't make me do this". Cú said in his mind. 

 

Emiya just sat there and watched with a slight slouch, one leg crossed over the other so his ankle rested on his knee. 

 

"If I do this....I can't look at you."  His voice whines in Emiyas' mind making Em realize the visual connection he was forcing Cú to keep was preventing him from feeling the true depth of embarrassment Em had been going for.

 

Em takes the back of his hand and runs it under his chin as he half smiles cockily back at Cú who bites his lip and turns to Siegfried who has knelt down next to him with his hands on his thighs awaiting instruction. 

 

Cú sits there a moment staring nervously at him before glancing at Em and then back to Siggy.

 

Siegfried remains motionless, the same emotionless look on his face.

 

"Go get the cock ring."  Cú instructs flatly and Siegfried complies, coming back and kneeling again.

 

"Take off your Armor." Cú's face begins to blush as the Saber discards his clothes before Cú reaches out and takes Siegfrieds' hands, placing them on his thighs. 

 

"It's ok to touch me.  I want you to."  Cú looks everywhere but at Siegfried, whose eyes remain locked on Cú's face as they await instruction.  All the while his hands have begun sliding up and down Cú's body slowly, smoothly, tracing every curve dispassionately but with an odd gentleness carved from the depths of his sincerity.

 

Cú moves his hands to Siegfrieds shoulders, running them along their breadth before slightly sliding them down his chest as the Sabers hands travel up his back. 

 

Leaning in Cú whispers in his ear, "Take me to the bed."

 

As the last syllable left his lips, Cú was picked up in a princess carry before being placed gently on the bed.  As Siegfried began pulling his hands away, Cú grabbed his arm.  "Come lay down."

 

Cú then scooted over and Siegfried laid down carefully next to him, gently placing his hand on Cú's inner thigh.

 

Cú shifted closer, playing with strands of his hair before tracing the scar on his chest with the tip of his finger. 

 

"Siggy?"  Cú asked as his finger trailed down his torso.

 

His only response was his hand sliding up Cú's inner thigh..

 

"Eat my ass as you slip the cock ring on, then play with me from behind.

 

No wasted words or movement.  That was the crux of Siggy, immediately sliding his hand up Cú's thigh to his hip before lifting him to his side.  Sliding down his back, Siggy slipped his hand between Cú's thighs before slowly sliding the ring over his partially erect penis as he brought his face down to his ass.

 

As the ring slid down, Siggy licked down Cú's crack to brush over his anus twice before penetrating it as the ring hit the base. 

 

Half on his side as Siggy continued to slide his large, yet delicate hand up and down Cú's length at a steady pace, Cú gripped the sheets as he arched his lower back up so his ass pressed against Siggy's lips. 

 

"Stick it in all the way, but increase the pressure of your hand as you do."  Cú said breathily. 

 

Without removing his hand and rising to a half kneel over Cú's ass as his hand continued to stroke steadily, Siggy pulled Cú's hips against him, sheathing him easily while doing as he asked. 

 

Siggy then slid in and out at the same pace as his hand making sure to hit Cú's spot with every thrust. 

 

After a few thrusts, Cú pushed himself up and leaned against Siggy's chest, wrapping his arms behind Siggy's head.  "Harder Siggy harder."  He begged as his face began to flush at being so exposed and having to ask for his own pleasure. 

 

Siegfried complied, never uttering a word, the only indicator of his own pleasure was his increased breathing.

 

When Cú felt his impending climax he untangled his arms from around Siggy's neck and bent down on his elbows on the mattress.  "Siggy....I'm close....not yet......pull out and spank me."

 

With the efficiency of removing his own sword from a sheath, Siggy separated from Cú's ass and without holding back or pulling punches, hauled off and open hand slapped Cú's ass causing a shriek of pain to escape Cú's lips. 

 

"That's it....again.....deny me...."

 

*SLAP*

 

"Again."  Cú winced.

 

*SLAP*

 

"Other side."

 

*SLAP*

 

*Again."

 

*SLAP*

 

At this point Cú's ass was cherry fucking red and if anyone bothered looking at Em they would see him openly masturbating as he watched with vicious jealousy that his boyfriend would ask for and then respond so honestly to such treatment.  Cú never got to ask, only beg as Em took.  It turned him on as much as it pissed him off.

 

"Now take me from the front."

 

Siggy unceremoniously flipped Cú over before pulling his hips into him.

 

"Legs over the shoulders."

 

*lifts and places*

 

"Now fuck me hard as you pretend to remove the cock ring."

 

Siggy complies as he slides his hand up and down Cú's shaft making sure to hold the cock ring with his bottom two fingers against his palm sliding it up and down with each pump, creating tears of pleasure and pain as it compressed and released all up Cú's cock.

 

"Fuck Sig." Cú whined before wrapping his arms around Siggy and placing his lips at the Sabers neck to bite him, a signal between the two that Cú was ready and Siggy was allowed to orgasm.

 

With a final thrust up his cock, Siegfried removes the ring and took Cú without reserve, pushing him into the mattress with each thrust as Cú clung to him. 

 

After half a dozen thrusts, the two released, though Siegfried remained planked above Cú breathing heavily with his eyes on Cú's chest.

 

"You may go."

 

Siegfried then sat up and pulled out before clothing and leaving. 

 

There had never been any words, and there never would be.  It was a relationship devoid of intimacy, but based on understanding.  Not something either needed, serving only as a means to an end. 

 

Cú never felt satisfied or emotionally fulfilled, instead only getting what he asked for. 

 

It was black and white, much like the Saber himself.

 

Day 4

 

Note:  French speakers I apologize now for my absolute butchering of your language with Google translate.  Please feel free to correct me so I can not look like a total idiot. 

————————————-

 

"Mon chéri!!!!"  Napoleon said as his long, purposeful strides brought him into the center of the room where Cú knelt in seconds.

 

If his stature and grandiose personality weren't overwhelming enough, his French love sure as hell did.  A romantic at heart with a naughty streak, he was easily the most overwhelming and emotionally uncomfortable partner Cú had been with since his travels had brought him in contact with unique, and sometimes ancient, pleasure devices he just LOVED to use.

 

"It has been too long my little Cú-chi."  He brings his lips to Cú's ear as he kneels in front of him.  "J'ai manqué de pouvoir vous montrer tout le plaisir du monde." His whisper has a slight huskiness as he runs his hand along the inside of Cú's thigh. 

 

"I've brought the Ben Wa balls.  Shall we start...." he pulls a case out of his coat pocket, opening it to remove a set of prelubed Ben Wa balls "by inserting these?"  Leon captures Cú's wrists in one hand as he leans him back, separating his legs with his legs as he kneels between them, spreading both pairs enough that he can swiftly but gently slide the balls into Cú's ass. 

 

"Shall we also cage you off Mi amore?"Leon reaches into his pocket again and pulls out what looks to be an ancient fabric penis cage.At this point Cú is only slightly hard so sliding the cage on is relatively easy, though it's concentric rings look like someone body taped his penis. 

 

Cú squirmed at the sudden pressure but then quickly begins to moan as every motion of his hips sends waves of pleasure through his core as the balls work their magic.

 

"Montre-moi le désir qui se cache dans ton noyau pour que je puisse le vaincre et le libérer."  Leon purrs at Cú as he forces his hips to slightly rock side to side as Leon's legs apply pressure to the inside of Cú's calves. 

 

With each rock, Cú's erection becomes more and more painful as his pleasure increases at the same time it is denied.

 

"Do not succumb yet Cú-chi.  The fun is just beginning.You are going to have to focus on managing yourself or you will only do harm."

 

Cú begins to focus on his breathing as he desperately tries to ignore the feeling of the balls as they stimulate him from the inside. 

 

"That's it."  Leon says sweetly as he watches Cú's erection lessen in size.  "Embraces le plaisir que je te donne."  Cú bites his lip and begins to whine as Leon gently runs his finger around Cú's anus. 

 

"Such delightful sounds.  Dois-je vous retourner et voir si ma langue peut illicitement une réponse encore meilleure?"

 

Then he releases Cú's hands, knowing when he rolls him over, the pleasure he receives will slightly incapacitate his ability to resist.

 

When Cú is on his hands and knees, Leon runs his hand down his back pressing slightly, indicating he wants Cú to rest his chest against the floor. 

 

"Lassie moi te traiter comme une de mes filles francaises."  Leon whispers as his lips brush Cú's anus, before his tongue penetrates it.  With Leon's hands at Cú's hips, he gently rocks him forward with each thrust of his tongue. 

 

Cú gasps and tries to dig his fingers into the floor. 

 

Removing his tongue, Leon inserts two fingers into slippingone into the small ring at the end of the balls before gently sliding them to the opening of Cú's anus and pushing them back in. 

 

"Is the pressure too great my dear?"  Leon asks as he reaches his other hand out to gently wrap his fingers around the pulsing shaft that is bulging out around the fabric confines of the cage. 

 

A guttural cry escapes Cú's lips as he jerks from Leon suddenly shoving the balls deeper inside him as his fingers gently squeeze his member.

 

"Maybe we should move on..." then he yanks the balls out, setting them back in their case before leaning down and taking Cú's hand helping him to rise. 

 

"Viens mon trésor, ça n'est pas loin du tout."  Leon than led Cú to a strange saddle that comprised of a makeshift saddle on rockers made of polished wood with a raised phallus attached to the upswing of the seat at an angle.  At the pommel, there are two post handles jutting out the sides and on the rockers are a place for Cú's knees and feet to rest comfortably.  At the back is a pedal for Leon to rock him at his desired pace. 

 

Leon helps Cú up before lubricating the phallus.  "Take a seat so I may pleasure you further."

 

Cú does as Leon asks, sliding the wooden dick into his ass carefully.  Once he is seated, Leon uses his foot to slowly rock him back and forth, the phallus penetrating and exiting him at a scripted pace over and over. 

 

"Shall we speed this up?"  Then without consent, Leon varies the speed and height, even holding the rocker up to penetrate in short, quick jabs before releasing it to penetrate Cú deeply.

 

The irregular rocking and the pressure on his dick provide enough distraction that Cú's orgasm builds slowly, but Leon watches him closely, noticing the quickness of breath and hooded eyes as clear signals Cú's orgasm was close.

 

When Leon feels he has pushed Cú enough, he gives one final rock before lifting him off the device as it rocks down, instead setting Cú down facing him in his lap on the floor to ride Leon's own erection that he has released from his breeches.

 

When Cú has taken him in entirely, Leon sets an aggressive pace as his fingers wrap around his shaft to add a second tier of pleasure to Cú's painful erection that pulses as it bulges around the straps it is held in.

 

Cupping Cús ass with his hands, Leon guides Cú's orgasm, finally letting him release with one final slam to his prostrate as his hand slides up his cock almost milking his orgasm.

 

The pain and pleasure blend together, creating an orgasm that almost blacks Cú out.  As he comes down he sits atop Leon wobbly and disoriented.

 

Lifting them both up gingerly, Leon slides out and carries Cú to the bed where he lays him down before fixing his attire. 

 

"Adieu ma dame de l'île. Puissions-nous revenir encore sur des mers plus équitables."  Leon says softly before bowing slightly and turning to leave.

 

                        Day 5

 

Very few knew that Ozy's cane served a dual purpose.  He was a relatively reserved man outside of the bedroom, despite all the men and women fawning over him. 

 

Cú knew and winced slightly as he saw the Pharaoh enter the room Day 5.

 

"Hello loyal son of Anubis."  Ozy smiled as he approached the kneeling Cú.  Then placing the end of his cane under Cú's chin he lifted the mans face at a severe angle, forcing him to strain to look at him.  "You should be honored I accepted this request seeing as I have much more willing playthings."

 

Cú just glared.

 

"I'm not feeling generous though, so don't expect this to be about anything other than MY enjoyment."

 

Then Ozy moved forward and grabbed under Cú's arm before yanking him upright. "Stand there and don't move."  He commanded before walking to the closets and chests of toys.

 

Moments later he came back with a pelvic harness, wrist manacles and 6" long chain, which he put on Cú without speaking a word. 

 

When Ozy was done, Cú's arms were only able to move up the length of his erect penis as the chain clasped him to his manacles and the hip harness. 

 

"Now for the fun."  Ozy said with a sneer.  That's when he pulled a large steel ball with a screw post at the end out of his silks along with a circular clamp that had a ring at the end of it.

 

Flipping his cane bottom up, he screwed the ball into the hook end of it before sliding it through his hand and clamping the ring to the end of its staff so he could suspend it from something creating an anal hook. 

 

"Archer, summon a chain and run it through this ring."

 

Emiya raised an eyebrow at the command, but did as Ozy bid.  When the chain was in place, Ozy positioned himself behind Cú with the ball against his ass. 

 

"Shall we begin?  You may play with yourself as much as you like, it won't change what I do to you."  Then Ozy swiftly inserted the balm into place as Cú gasps at the sudden cold and stretching sensation against his anal walls. 

 

"Raise him Archer until I motion you to stop."

 

Emiya raises the hook slowly until Ozy gives the signal.  Em can see a slight strain in Cú's legs, suggesting he has rocked partial weight onto the balls of his feet. 

 

Ozy then takes the shaft of the cane and rocks Cú back and forth, putting varying

pressure on his anus and prostrate and leaving no choice but to grasp his growing erection as his hands have only a certain amount of slack. 

 

"That's it, play with yourself as your Master violates your ass as HE watches across the room."

 

CÚ's eyes fall on Emiya and his face turns red as Emiya's intense gaze bores through him and Ozy gives a quick yank up on the hook causing a moan to escape Cú's lips. 

 

"Shall I have him raise it higher so he watches as your ass is spread apart and you are forced onto your tiptoes?"  Then Ozy motions Em to do just that, forcing Cú to arch his back and raise his ass as he balances on his toes in an attempt to position the ball inside him in a way that doesn't provide only pressure. 

 

"Squirm little insect ...." Ozy coos as he walks around Cú's front to place one hand over the one Cú has clasped over his erection as his other cups his ass cheek.

 

Slowly Ozy has Cú jerk himself off as he rocks back and forth slightly, supported by Ozy, on the hook. 

 

"Raise him up and down slowly, but no higher than this as I continue to force

him to pleasure himself."

 

Emiya yet again does as he is ordered, and he watches as Cú's orgasm builds almost to breaking point. 

 

Before he can cum, Ozy stops all movement, breaking the rush of pleasure and Cú groans. 

 

"Don't worry, I have one last thing for you so don't move."  Ozy then walks back to the cabinet and pulls out a cylinder with what looks like flesh covered silicone on the end. Walking up to Cú he whispers, "Do you know what this is dog?"

 

Cú gives a confused look.

 

"It's a silicone masturbation device molded to mirror Mash's lips."  Then in one swift motion, Ozy releases the chain on Cú's hands before slipping the device (which is also heated on the inside and lubed) over Cú's cock and begins where they left off. 

 

The soft, warm silicone and gentle pressure on his cock juxtaposed with the hard, unforgiving pressure on his prostrate from the ball as it slides around inside his anus is too much for Cú as waves of pleasure rock his body and his orgasm slams into him.  His cries and jerks are both spastic as he tries not to move too much on the hook, and needy as he tries to not let his legs go out from under him. 

 

Ozy lets him convulse a second before motioning for the chain to go slack so he can remove the cane. 

 

Once he does, Cú collapses to the floor breathing heavy as his legs ache from supporting him unnaturally before and after his orgasm. 

 

"Just remember dog, I never needed you."  Then Ozy cleans and separated his cane before leaving, not saying a thing to Cú or Emiya in his wake.

 

Day 6

 

Cú wasn't sure why Gawain had been the most intimidating of the men he had been with.If he had to guess, it was because of his reserve, his easily carried authority, and his deceptively calculating personality.Nothing was ever done without being weighed as if God himself was passing judgment. 

 

He wasn't self righteous, he was just overly analytical.It made fucking him more like a chess game and less a pleasure for pleasures sake.Gawain expected results and when he didn't get them, he left choosing to vest his time and energy in things that got him what he needed.

 

There was no love lost when they separated as there had been no love at all.Gawain was the only man where Cú knew he was a curiosity instead of a desire.At the time it stung a little.Now, it just was what it had been. 

 

Upon entering the room, Gawain walked to the chair Emiya was sitting in and stood behind him as he took off his cloak and neatly rested it on the back of the chair, paying no attention to how Em felt about this.

 

Remember this wasn't about Em as far as Gawain was concerned. 

 

Left in only his light armor, he then walked over to where Cú knelt and stood in front of him looking down. 

 

His gaze was unnerving, cold but not with anger just with dispassion. 

 

"There is nothing more humiliating than losing the favor of your king.To have him distrust you so....you have fallen far Guardian of Ulster."

 

Cú just met his gaze without a hint of emotion.He didn't need to validate his love to anyone. 

 

"Then to agree to this debauchery.To belittle your own worth just to validate some simple fleeting desire.We all know your loyalty is transient and your "love" selfish."

 

Cú winced.

 

"We all have our uses, so what is Emiya's to you?"

 

Cú says nothing.

 

"Do you want his jealousy?Does that prove to you he cares?Does it show you the depth of his depravity?Does it turn you on?"

 

Cú blushed slightly as blood began to rush to his groin.

 

"It seems it does.Do you feed off his jealousy?Creating instances where you push his buttons to see how far you can go before he punishes you?"

 

Cú squirms a little bit makes no other indication that Gawain is correct.

 

"Does his touch feel more intense as the severity of his voice drags out the lust that writhes in your core?"

 

Cú purses his lips as his breathing increases.

 

Gawain then walks to stand behind him.

 

""Does he take you harder, faster when you've been naughty?"Gawain reaches a finger out, bringing it within a breathe of Cú's skin before air tracing it down his spine. 

 

Cú mentally feels the touch as heat resonates from the imagined path his finger takes and Cú shudders.

 

"Did he show you what love is for you? Or are you still searching?"He reached out and took Cú's pony tail before letting it slip gently from his fingers."Alter Arthur showed me what it is for me.Would you like to know what it is?"

 

Without waiting for a response he continues."For me it's dark, unforgiving, selfish and unrelenting.It shreds everything as it burrows into the depth of your soul until nothing is left but a bloody mess.That's what Arthur's and my love is like.It's nothing like this soft core shit you dabble in."

 

He walks a little ways away from Cú and stops, standing with his back to him as he continues."Are you happy knowing you have nothing of value to offer your lover?Are you happy knowing that as soon as he realizes how insignificant and tepid your love is you will will find yourself out on the curb?There isn't a man here who doesn't or hasn't wanted Emiya for themselves and would gladly take him from you if they thought they could."

 

Then he turns to Cú and smirks.Even Arthur said if we ever invited another in, Emiya would be the first we ask.How does that make you feel?"

 

Cú was no longer aroused, no longer amused.He looked at Em with worry in his eyes, but Emiya just sat there and stared at him with those cold, calculating eyes.

 

"If I had to guess, your King has just enough love left to forgive you, but don't push your luck.If I were you, I would bow down and beg for forgiveness."

 

Then Gawain walked to the chair and retrieves his cloak before leaving, but neither Cú nor Em paid any attention.Eyes locked on each other, Cú found himself suddenly intimidated by the archers gaze, bowing his head like a submissive dog as he turned his head to the side. 

 

After several moments of Emiya dominating Cú with his gaze, Emiya slouches back in the chair and spreads his legs. 

 

"He isn't wrong you know."

 

Cú's head jerked to look him in the eye again.

 

"You've pushed your luck a little too far."

 

Cú scrunches his face in worry as he crawls up to Emiya, resting his head against his left thigh.

 

Emiya reaches down and runs his hand through Cú's hair.

 

"I should leave you seeing as you are so ungrateful."

 

Cú reached up and wraps his arms around Emiya's waist as his eyes start to tear.

 

Pushing him off, Emiya moves to stand causing Cú to slide to the ground.

 

"You're so pathetic."Emiya sneers as he starts to walk away, but Cú wraps himself around Em's legs, keeping him from moving.

 

Emiya just looks down in disgust."You can't even beg.You are such a bitch."

 

Cú was at a loss.Emiya had never been this dismissive and he knew if he didn't do something he would most likely lose him if he made it to the door. 

 

That's when it hit him.

 

"Collar me."Cú said point blank.

 

The smirk was replaced with surprise.Cú had fought wearing a collar since they started rough play, saying it demeaned him beyond what he was willing to tolerate.It marked him as submissive and his intimacy with Em wasn't any of their business unless Em chose to make it their business. 

 

"Collar me and make me your bitch."He repeated before releasing Emiya to sit on his haunches, leaving himself completely exposed. 

 

Emiya turned to face him."If you leave this spot before I get back that's it."Then he gives Cú one last look before dematerializing. 

 

When he gets back, Cú is still there waiting and Emiya grins in satisfaction. 

 

"Beg me to put it on."  Em's eyes are blazing but his voice is sultry and beckoning. 

 

Cú crawls to sit at Em's groin where he nuzzles his inner thigh.  Em brings his hand down to pet his head.HReceiving reassurance, Cú rises to his knees, bringing his lips to the zipper of Em's pants putting the zipper in between his teeth before carefully pulling it down.

 

With Em's pants undone, Cú places his hands on Em's thighs and pulls his pants down with just the pressure of his palms,  smirking to see Em wasn't wearing anything under them. 

 

As his groin cane into view, Cú began licking the exposed skin as if he was licking his Masters face.Once Em's pants were down, he steps out of them, pressing his exposed erection into Cú's face. 

 

Enjoying the sign of eagerness from his lover, Cú dips his face a little and captures one of his testicles in his mouth sucking and pulling on it gently as he runs his hands up and down Em's thighs and ass.

 

As Em digs his hands into Cú's hair, Cú releases his sack and moves to envelop

Em's raging hardon with his supple lips. 

 

"That's it, show me how badly you want me." 

 

Cú runs his fingers and lips lovingly over Em a few more times before releasing him slowly and sliding up his body.Twining his fingers in his hair, Cú turns needy eyes on Em and whispers, "Please daddy put the collar and leash on me and fuck me like I'm your little bitch."

 

Then Cú kisses him passionately, taking Em's dick in hand and caressing it as pre-cum begins to gather. 

 

Emiya then raises the collar in his hand and clasps it around Cú's neck.A loose fitting titanium closed circlet with a lock at the front and a thinner titanium chainleash, the collar cannot be removed except by the key dangling from a chain around Emiya's neck. 

 

"I won't even release you if you beg me, you understand that?"He growls as he takes the leash and drags Cú to the bed, where he pushes him down, flips him over and penetrated him from behind.

 

"No more games Cú, you're mine got it?"He slams into Cú causing a cry of pleasure to escape his lips. 

 

————————————

 

From that point on, Cú was lead around with a leash when he and Emiya were together.When they weren't, Em removed the leash but the collar stayed. 

 

Cú was surprised how comforting it's presence was.He didn't mind it made him look submissive so long as Em knew that if the mood really struck him, Cú would take what he wanted. 

 

He was also surprised how hot it's application was in bed.It created a sexual contact Cú hadn't anticipated.

 

When all was said and done, Cú's eyes never strayed and Emiya went back to being more bashful and cute.Cú still made him jealous just to get a rise outs him, but they both knew who the bitch was.

 


	3. Playing With Fire (Archer Emiya x Caster Cú Request)

__

Everyone knew the relationship between the Cú's and the Emiya's was like the Sharks versus the Jets of Westside Story.  Even more so since Archer had the hots for Caster, who was easily the most mature, most intelligible, and the biggest flirt of them all.  The latter being why Em never made a move.

 

The way Caster manipulated his runes with those long, delicate fingers on any surface he could, especially when he was bored, along with his casual, come hither aloofness that drew people that caught his attention to him.....Em shuddered internally at the thought. 

 

If his poker face wasn't so good he would have given away his lust for that devious magic user ages ago.  Still didn't change how badly he wanted Cu's fingers tracing every inch of his body as he whispered in Em's ear or how much he wanted to believe Cu could even love him at all.

 

"Aren't we awfully distracted today."Caster mused as he blew a stream of blue flame from his fingers in front of Emiya's face as if he was pulling the trigger on a flame thrower. 

 

"Keep your pyrotechnics to yourself.I refuse to be one of your casualties."Em snarled at being caught daydreaming by the person he was thinking about. 

 

"My my aren't we testy.Looks like someone needs to get laid."Cú smirked as he locked his half hooded garnet eyes on Em.

 

"I'm not as base as you Caster.I don't need to satiate myself with every piece of ass I come across."Then Em turns and walks off, feeling his face flush at being called out on his non existent sex life by his crush. 

 

"Not every piece of ass Archer."Then Cú draws out some runes that block Em from walking further with a three foot vertical wall of blue flame."Some asses still elude me."

 

Em can feel Casters' eyes on him and can hear the sultry smirk without turning to confirm it. 

 

"Your taunts don't work on me Caster.  Go find one of your toys if you are bored."

 

"What if I'm bored with my toys?"

 

Archer hears Cú walk towards him and he clenches his teeth trying not to clench his fists as well.

 

"They are so.....artificial.Even the live ones fall short of my expectations."

 

Is the fire in front of him getting hotter or is he just imagining it? 

 

"Besides....I only played with them to see if I could get a rise outa someone else."Caster stopped in front of Em and held his gaze with cocky certainty.

 

"What are you a teenager? And here I always thought you were the most mature.Clearly you are emotionally retarded."Em glared as best he could before turning and walking back the way he came.He needed to be away from him so he didn't emotionally crack. 

 

"You know most men like me being forward.It goes without saying the ladies do, but the men really enjoy a more assertive partner.Granted, they don't care for my showmanship but they appreciate the slight element of danger I bring to the table."

 

Em stops but doesn't turn around."And why do you think I care what your partners prefer?I don't intend to sleep with them.I'd actually like to stay as far

off their sexual radar as possible."

 

"Because I'm curious.....what exactly is it you prefer?"

 

Em visibly stiffened and cursed himself for having a reaction."I don't see why I need to share that or provide you with more ammo to pester me with."Frustration now clear in his tone.

 

"Ooooo did I hit a sensitive spot?" 

 

Emiya turned and saw a light in Caster's eyes. 

 

"Fuck."He said to himself.

 

Caster came to stand yet again in front of Em, but this time his hands reached up to tuck his pointer fingers under his holy shroud so he can seductively run them down it's length."If I had to guess...." Cú gives it an unnecessary tug when his fingers reach the base ".....I would say you were a eunuch with no sexual desire at all."

 

Em breathes in deeply, releasing all the pent up anxiety he was holding thinking Cú had figured him out. "You're just mad I don't fall at your feet like everyone else.  I'm not some playboys whore."

 

That's when Em made a critical error.  The instant he placed his hands on top of Cú's to remove them from his shroud, sparks shot through them both, causing Em to pull his hands away and Cú to look at Em curiously.

 

"Quit fucking around idiot."  Then, still slightly disoriented, Em turned and walked back to his room.  The fire that had blocked his path gone as if it never existed.

 

———————————-

 

Back at his room, Em gets roughly undressed, you know when you are mad and you start tanking off clothes and THROWING them in corners instead of tossing them). 

 

"What an ass.Why does he always have to pull that shit.Can't he just..." the thought lost as he angrily pulls his shirt off over his head leaving him dressed inonly briefs.Mostly naked, he walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer before going to sit down on the couch and turning to something inane he knew he wouldn't pay attention to. 

 

At least that was the plan until a knock comes at the door as he lands ass to couch.

 

"Who is it?"He half barks half says in irritation."

 

That's when the door opens (Hadn't he locked it?) and Caster comes in."Still testy I see."Then his eyes go wide and he blushes? 

 

Em blinked a few times, his mostly nakedness forgotten as he tries to determine if Caster is embarrassed or just an ass, but the blush is gone as quickly as it came.

 

"What do you want?" Em growls before turning to face the T.V.

 

"I told you I'm bored.  I thought we could hang out."  Caster said matter of fact as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer before removing his own upper armor and excess clothing, making sure to leave pants on. 

 

"First you invite yourself in, then you raid my fridge!" He said throwing his hands up and watching Cú walk half naked to the fridge.  God he was hot.

 

"Well your hospitality sucks so...."

 

Em scoffed as Caster turned and popped open his beer with the elegance only dexterous fingers possess.  Why is that so hot?  Cú's almost feminine hands and slender fingers delicately holding the can with their pads as he comes to sit down next to Em.

 

“So is this all you do when you aren’t being dragged around by your Master?”Cú casually asked as he took a sip and leaned into the corner of the couch, his right knee bent flat on the cushion as his left hooked over its ankle so his body faced Em.

 

“Do you need that much social stimulation that you can’t just sit and zone out?”Em stared at the T.V. as he crossed his left leg over his right, his left arm extended alongthe back of the couch as his right rested his beer on the armrest.

 

He could feel Cú’s eyes traveling over his body and cursed himself for forgetting how naked he was.Not that his body was anything to laugh at or tease, but that idiot always found a way to give Em shit.It was too late to be modest now so he just clenched his teeth and tried not to care.

 

What Em didn’t realize was Cú was mainly looking for an in.Yes his eyes strayed a little longer on certain parts, but Cú needed to find a way to get close to Em without ruining his image.He didn’t want people to know that behind closed doors he was a needy, attention seeking, lapdog.He also wasn’t interested in getting rejected by the one person he actually wanted to be with.

 

His eyes scanned a moment longer and then noticed the remote on the side table next to Em.Bingo, moment of truth.Taking a sip of beer, he placed the can on the side table on his side before finalizing his next move and acting. 

 

Leaning forward in one fluid motion, he placed his right hand on Em’s chest for “support” as he leaned across his body and grabbed the remote.

 

By the time Em knew what was happening it was too late to intervene.All he could do was scrunch up his face in surprised irritation and nervousness as he felt the heat of Cú’s hand against his chest slightly off center of his heart.There was no way to curb his increased heart rate or his heavier breathing, but he was able to try to mask it with a scowl.

 

A scowl Cú wasn’t buying.Instead of returning to his seated position, Cú hung back, hovering over Em’s chest as he looked at him and wiggles the remote between his thumb and first two fingers with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Nothing to get excited about, I just needed the remote.”Least that’s what Cú said out loud, but when Em just stared at him and didn’t push him off, he set the remote down across the top of Em’s can of beer before taking the pads of his fingers and running them up Em’s arm. 

 

Cú felt Em quiver and he smiled, his eyes never leaving Em’s.When his fingers reached Em’s shoulder, Cú traces only his index finger across his shoulder, up his neck, and under his jaw before capturing his jaw between his index and thumb. 

 

Cú knew now Em was his, but he didn’t want to take him like he did everyone else.He wanted a real relationship with him, so instead he leaned down slowly, reading Em’s expression and feeling his elevated heart beat as he got closer, and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck.

 

Em held his breath and then, unconsciously wrapped his hand around Cú before placing his hand at the back of his head.

 

Cú hummed and kissed Em’s neck before reclaiming the remote and resting his head on Em’s shoulder as he curled his body against him.

 

They stay like that a moment before Cú broke the silence.“I can see how zoning out has its benefits, but it would be far less distracting if you at least put pants on Em.”

 

Em grumbled and materialized pants as Cú laughed softly before wrapping the arm on Em’s chest around his torso and kissing into his chest.

 

Cú knew this would be slow to develop, but he didn’t care.He had what he had always wanted. 

 

They watched T.V., Cú absentmindedly tracing tunes over Emiya’s chest as Em rested his head on Cú’s, until well into the night and Cú’s Master required his presence. 

 

Before Cú left, he traced a rune in blue fire over Emiya’s heart.

 

“What have you written on me now you fowl mage?”Em said with no bite to his scorn.

 

Cú smiled.“I’ll tell you when it’s relevant.”

 

Em rolled his eyes before pulling Cú against him and hugging him.“You can come by whenever you want, just let me get dressed first.”

 

The blush on Em’s face was cute and Cú couldn’t help caressing his cheek with his thumb.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Then Cú traces his index finger over Em’s lips before turning and walking away. 

 

It wasn’t going to be your typical romance, but much like playing with fire, you never know how hot it is until you get burned.


End file.
